Une nouvelle à Yuei
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Après dix ans passés aux Etats-Unis, Eirin Tanaka revient dans sa ville natale et intègre la 1-A à Yuei.
1. 01 - Chapitre Un

Chapitre Un

Pdv Omniscient

Eirin Tanaka regardait le paysage de sa ville natale défilait sous ses yeux. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'y était pas retournée et, en voyant les nombreux immeubles passaient sous ses yeux, elle se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué.

Eirin quitta le paysage des yeux et les posa sur le chauffeur de la voiture. Son père était arrivé à Musutafu deux jours avant elle et, pour des obligations professionnels, il n'avait pas pu venir chercher sa fille à l'aéroport. Il avait donc envoyé un chauffeur, qui devait la ramener dans son nouveau chez soi : un penthouse en plein milieu du centre ville.

_« - On est bientôt arrivé ? Finit par demander Eirin.  
\- Encore quelques minutes mademoiselle Tanaka, fit le chauffeur en la regardant à travers le rétroviseur. »_

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et se remit à la contemplation du paysage. De ce qu'elle savait sur son nouveau chez soi, elle se trouvera à quelques rues de son nouveau lycée.

En effet, grâce -ou à cause- de la mutation de son père, Eirin allait intégrer le lycée Yuei, dans la filière héroïque. Ayant pour alter le contrôle de la terre, son père -tout comme le proviseur de son nouveau lycée- ne doutait pas des facilités qu'aura Eirin à devenir une héroïne. De plus, la jeune fille avait un esprit de compétition infaillible et finissait toujours première.

Le chauffeur finit par se garer devant un immeuble, dont les façades était occupés par des baies-vitrés. Du trottoir où elle était, Eirin comprit rapidement qu'elle habiterait au dernier étage. Et rien que cette pensée lui donna un léger vertige.

_« - Tout va bien mademoiselle Tanaka ? Fit le chauffeur en sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.  
\- Oui, dit cette dernière en le regardant. Vous pouvez laisser mes valises sur le trottoir, je me débrouillerai pour les monter, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
\- Bien mademoiselle Tanaka, acquiesça le chauffeur. »_

Une fois que toutes ses valises -quatre au total-, le chauffeur remonta dans la voiture et s'éloigna de l'immeuble. Eirin souffla puis pris ses quatre valises dans ses mains, posant les deux petites sur les deux grandes afin que cela soit plus facile pour elle. Elle entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. _**« Heureusement que mon père m'a donné quelques indications. » **_pensa Eirin en regardant les portes de l'appareil se refermer.

La montée jusqu'au dernier étage se fit rapidement et Eirin souffla de soulagement quand les porte s'ouvrirent sur le dernier étage. Elle se dirigea vers la seule porte de l'étage et, alors qu'elle allait posait sa main sur la poignée, celle-ci s'abaissa. Eirin leva la tête et un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres en voyant que c'était son père.

_« - Ma chérie ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant sa fille contre lui.  
\- Papa, souffla Eirin en lui rendant son étreinte. »_

Père et fille restèrent enlacés un long moment avant qu'Eriko Tanaka lâche sa fille. Il attrapa les valises de sa petite princesse puis ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Tandis qu'Eirin observait les alentours, son père alla poser les valises de sa fille dans la chambre de cette dernière.

De son côté, la jeune fille observa l'endroit où elle allait vivre désormais. C'était différent de l'appartement qu'ils avaient à Central Park -New York- mais elle aimait bien. C'était chaleureux tout en restant sobre.

_« - Tu penses que l'on arrivera à passer au-delà du deuil ? Demanda Eirin en se retournant vers son père.  
\- On y arrivera, assura ce dernier en s'approchant de sa fille. Et sache que ta mère sera toujours présente dans ton cœur. »_

Eirin acquiesça avant de se blottir contre son père. Pour ce dernier comme pour la jeune fille, la mort de Hanayo Tanaka était encore dure à supporter, même un an après les faits. C'est ce qui avait poussé Eriko a déménagé dans la ville où sa fille avait vu le jour.

Cette dernière se détacha de son père puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Cette dernière était presque la même que celle qu'elle avait à New-York.

A côté de la baie-vitré -qui avait un petit balcon- se trouvait un immense bureau en bois blanc sur lequel l'ordinateur portable et ses nouveaux livres de cours avaient prit place. Juste à côté du bureau, Eirin sourit en voyant une bibliothèque remplit de livres et de cadres photos. Sur celui du milieu, on pouvait apercevoir une petite fille blonde entourait de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance. Face à la bibliothèque, se trouvait un lit deux places avec la literie rose pâle et gris clair. Sur le lit était placé un ours en peluche blanc, le même qu'Eirin avait depuis sa naissance. Pour terminer, juste à côté de la porte, se trouvait une grande armoire en bois blanc.

_« - Ta nouvelle chambre te plaît ? Demanda Eriko qui était derrière sa fille.  
\- Elle est superbe, répondit Eirin en le regardant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle me sera utile longtemps, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- En parlant de ça, on doit y aller car nous avons rendez-vous avec le proviseur Nezu dans trois quart d'heure, fit Eriko en regardant sa montre. »_

Eirin acquiesça seulement puis elle suivit son père. En quelques minutes, ils quittèrent leur immeuble à bord d'une berline noir et se mirent en route pour le lycée Yuei.

_« - Qui d'autre sera présent au rendez-vous ? Demanda Eirin avec curiosité.  
\- D'après ce que je sais, il y aura seulement le proviseur Nezu, Aïzawa, toi et moi, répondit son père en restant concentré sur la route.  
\- Aïzawa ? Fit Eirin.  
\- Shota Aïzawa, il est le professeur principal de la 1-A mais il est aussi connu sous le nom d'Eraserhead, lui apprit son père en la regardant rapidement. On est arrivé, ajouta-t-il. »_

Eiriko se gara sur le parking réservé au personnel puis, père et fille descendirent de la voiture. Même si elle affichait un air neutre, Eirin était stressée par le rendez-vous qui l'attendait. Les deux Tanaka rejoignirent le grand portail où les attendait le proviseur Nezu et Aïzawa.

_« - Proviseur Nezu, Aïzawa, les salua Eriko.  
\- Daïchi, le salua à son tour le proviseur Nezu. Tu dois être la jeune Eirin Tanaka ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
\- Oui, s'inclina Eirin en guise de salut.  
\- Bien, nous allons aller dans mon bureau pour que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement, ajouta le proviseur avec un sourire bienveillant. »_

Les deux Tanaka hochèrent la tête et suivirent le proviseur Nezu -ainsi qu'Aïzawa qui était silencieux- jusqu'au dit bureau. Pendant qu'elle marchait, Eirin observait les couloirs de son nouveau lycée.

Ils finirent par rentrer dans un bureau spacieux, au couleur clair qui donnait un air chaleureux à la pièce. Eirin suivit son père et s'assit à la droite de ce dernier tandis que le proviseur Nezu s'asseyait sur son fauteuil, Aïzawa se plaçant à ses côtés.

_« - Comme tu dois t'en douter, nous avons cet entretient plus pour la formalité qu'autre chose, commença le proviseur en regardant la jeune fille. Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser, continua-t-il avec sérieux. En premier, j'aimerai que tu me parles de tes alters et d'à quel point tu les contrôles. »_

En entendant sa phrase au pluriel, Eirin se tendit sur sa chaise et osa un regard vers son père. Ce dernier avait un visage confiant et cela rassura la jeune fille.

_« - Je contrôle très bien mes alters, enfin plus mon contrôle de l'air que mes visions, répondit Eirin avec confiance. Pour ces dernières, elles viennent quand bon leur semble.  
\- Qu'es-tu capable de faire avec ton alter de l'air ? Demanda Aïzawa avec une voix blasé.  
\- Je peux envoyer de fortes bourrasques de vent qui permet de déstabiliser mon ennemi comme je peux me créer un bouclier pour me protéger, lui apprit Eirin en le regardant. Mais je sais que je n'utilise pas l'entièreté de mon alter et que Yuei me permettra d'aller au-delà de ce que je sais déjà faire, ajouta-t-elle en reportant son regard sur le proviseur Nezu.  
\- Et pour tes visions ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Je peux voir le passé comme le futur d'une personne mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, les visions me viennent quand elles le veulent, je ne peux le contrôler.  
\- Qui est au courant pour ton deuxième alter ? S'enquit Aïzawa. »_

Eirin le regarda à nouveau mais ne répondit pas à cette question. Pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Deux autres personnes étaient au courant pour son alter « Visions » mais elle ne voulait pas leur attirer des ennuis. D'autant plus qu'elles étaient toutes deux élèves à Yuei.

_« - Tu peux leur dire, intervint Eriko comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de sa fille. Ils n'auront aucuns soucis. Au contraire, si Aïzawa te le demande, c'est pour savoir s'ils seront en mesure de t'aider pour tes visions, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rassurant.  
\- Mes amis d'enfance, fit seulement Eirin sans aller plus loin. »_

Aïzawa hocha simplement la tête et l'entretien dura encore quelques minutes. Le père et la fille Tanaka finirent par sortir du bureau du proviseur Nezu en compagnie d'Aïzawa.

Eirin marchait derrière les deux héros, qui discutaient ensemble, perdue dans ses pensées. Le proviseur Nezu l'avait informé qu'elle entrerait à l'internant dès ce soir et qu'elle commencerait les cours dès demain matin en 1-A.

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant son prénom criait derrière elle. Eirin eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut serrée dans des bras. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise par le choc quand elle remarqua la touffe verte de la personne qui la serrait avec force. Et, une fois remise du choc, Eirin lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.

La touffe verte lâcha la jeune fille au bout d'un moment et tout deux arboraient un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres. Izuku Midoriya regardait son amie d'enfance avec les yeux humides, heureux de la retrouver en chair et en os.

Il venait juste de sortir de cours quand il avait reconnu le héros Daïchi parler avec Aïzawa-sensei. Son regard s'était ensuite porté sur la tête blonde et rose qui les suivait. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Izuku pour reconnaître Eirin Tanaka, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Alors il s'était élancé vers elle, criant son nom pour qu'elle l'entende.

_« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, fit Izuku avec une joie non dissimulé.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué, sourit doucement Eirin.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu revenais ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone remonte à hier, lui reprocha-t-il gentiment.  
\- Je préférai te faire la surprise, dit Eirin avec une légère gêne. Mais on en reparlera ce soir d'accord ? Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant son père s'impatienter du coin de l'œil. »_

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de son ami qu'elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de suivre son père jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée. _**« Ce soir ? »**_ pensa Izuku, perdu. Le jeune homme reprit rapidement ses esprits et, mettant cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête, se mit en marche pour l'internat. _**« Peut-être que Katchan en sera plus que moi. »**_ pensa-t-il à nouveau.

_A suivre …_

* * *

_Hello,  
_

_Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. _

_Alors on change complètement de registre donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience, _

_xoxo à vous. _


	2. 02 - Chapitre Deux

Chapitre Deux

Pdv Omniscient

_Précédemment :_

_Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de son ami qu'elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de suivre son père jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée. __**« Ce soir ? »**__ pensa Izuku, perdu. Le jeune homme reprit rapidement ses esprits et, mettant cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête, se mit en marche pour l'internat. __**« Peut-être que Katchan en sera plus que moi. »**__ pensa-t-il à nouveau._

* * *

Izuku eut à peine mit un pied dans l'internat qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de Katchan avec précipitation. Il avait un visage sérieux, une expression qui lui était plutôt rare, le vert ayant toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son ami d'enfance, Izuku ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et il entra dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Devant cette interruption brusque, Katsuki s'apprêta à lui dire d'aller se faire voir quand il remarqua l'expression sérieuse qu'avait Deku.

Depuis que le blond avait été sauvé de l'Alliance des Vilains, il était devenu plus calme, même si son caractère explosif revenait de temps en temps. Et il savait garder son calme quand la situation l'exigeait. Comme maintenant par exemple.

_« - Oï le nerd, il y a eu un mort ou quoi ? Plaisanta Katsuki en se levant du lit.  
\- Eirin est revenue à Musutafu et je pense qu'elle est inscrite à Yuei, répondit Izuku pour seule réponse. »_

Katsuki regarda son ami d'enfance avec des yeux écarquillés avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. La nouvelle le choquait un peu car, tout comme le vert, il avait eu Eirin au téléphone pas plus tard que ce matin. Et cette dernière ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle revenait à Musutafu, ni même qu'elle était inscrite à Yuei.

Izuku s'assit au côté de son ami, comprenant sans mal le cheminement de pensé du blond. Lui aussi était déçu que leur amie n'ait rien dit sur son retour mais Izuku savait parfaitement pourquoi Katchan était beaucoup plus touché que lui.

_« - Si Eirin est inscrite à Yuei, elle sera probablement dans notre classe et donc, elle viendra à l'internat, dit Katsuki en sortant de ses pensées. Et la seule chambre de libre est …  
\- … juste à côté de la tienne, le coupa Izuku en le regardant. Attend-toi à recevoir de la visite la nuit, plaisanta-t-il légèrement. Surtout qu'il se peut qu'elle y soit dès ce soir. »_

Katsuki lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et le vert sorti de la chambre de son ami en rigolant. Tout les deux savaient à quel point Eirin aimait se glisser dans le lit de Katsuki quand ils n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Cela était beaucoup arrivé pendant leur enfance et aussi quand ils allaient tout les deux rendre visite à leur amie d'enfance à New-York.

Le soir arriva bien vite pour Katsuki et Izuku qui surveillaient du coin de l'œil l'entrée de l'internat. Et ce fut le blond qui remarqua en premier l'arrivée du proviseur Nezu et d'Aïzawa-sensei.

Ce fut ce dernier qui ouvrit la porte, attirant tous les regards des élèves de la 1-A. Seulement Aïzawa se décala et invita Eirin à rentrer dans le bâtiment d'un geste de la main. Les regards se posèrent sur elle mais Eirin ne montra aucunes expressions, gardant un visage neutre.

_« - Je vois que tous le monde est présent, fit le proviseur Nezu en se plaçant à côté de la jeune fille. Voici Eirin Tanaka, qui fait son entrée dans la 1-A à partir de demain matin. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit, ajouta-t-il avec un léger avertissement. Midoriya-kun, je compte sur toi pour lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre et lui faire visiter, ajouta-t-il en regardant le jeune garçon. » _

Pour seule réponse, Izuku s'inclina puis le proviseur Nezu sortit du bâtiment, accompagné d'Aïzawa. Eirin resta devant les élèves qui l'observant en silence puis Izuku s'approcha de son amie avec un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

_« - Je vais te montrer ta chambre pour que tu puisses y poser tes valises avant que l'on aille visiter l'internat ok ? Fit Izuku.  
\- D'accord, sourit légèrement Eirin. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour mes valises.  
\- Katchan va m'aider à les monter vu que sa chambre est à côté de la tienne, dit Izuku en regardant son ami d'enfance. »_

Le dit Katchan marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante tout en s'avançant vers les deux adolescents tandis que les autres reprenaient leur activité. Les trois amis d'enfance montèrent à l'étage et Eirin suivit les deux jeunes garçons, tout en observant l'endroit où elle allait vivre.

Elle voulait parler mais le visage renfrogné de Katsuki l'en empêcha, ne voulant pas se disputer avec lui dès son premier soir à l'internat. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte et Izuku l'ouvrit avant de s'effacer de l'encadrement. Eirin rentra dans la pièce et les deux jeunes garçons la suivirent, posant ses valises dans un coin de la pièce.

Cette dernière était sobre mais Eirin se promit intérieurement de la décorer à son goût le plus rapidement possible. De toute façon, elle aurait le reste de ses affaires personnelles dès qu'elle aura terminé les cours demain soir. Les trois amis d'enfance étaient silencieux, tandis que la seule fille du groupe observait sa nouvelle chambre.

_« - Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu revenais à Musutafu et que tu reprendrais les cours à Yuei ? Finit par demander Katsuki.  
\- Je voulais vous faire la surprise mais je vois que ça n'a pas vraiment marché, grimaça Eirin en le regardant.  
\- Préviens la prochaine fois, dit Katsuki avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. »_

Eirin sursauta puis souffla en baissant la tête. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du prévenir ses amis d'enfance de son retour mais elle voulait leur faire la surprise. Surprise qui était un vrai échec.

_« - Ne t'en fais pas pour Katchan, on sait bien qu'il ne peut pas te faire longtemps la tête, la rassura Izuku en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.  
\- Je sais mais je pensais que ça allait vous faire plaisir de me voir arriver, soupira Eirin en le regardant.  
\- On est très heureux que tu sois de retour, laisse juste un peu de temps à Katchan pour se faire à l'idée, lui sourit Izuku. Je te fais visiter le reste de l'internat ? »_

Eirin acquiesça avec un petit sourire et les deux amis d'enfance sortirent de la chambre de la jeune fille, le bras de cette dernière noué à celui d'Izuku. Ce dernier montra à son amie les pièces communes comme la salle de bain commune des filles, la laverie ou encore la cuisine et le salon. Tout en lui montrant chaque pièce, Izuku expliqua le règlement de l'internat.

_« - Je suppose que tu as déjà mangé, dit Izuku en regardant son amie.  
\- Tu connais mon père, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir sans me nourrir plus que nécessaire, ria légèrement Eirin. Mais cela ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner manger, ajouta-t-elle. »_

Izuku rigola à son tour et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine collective. En entrant dans la pièce, Eirin remarqua rapidement Katsuki assit seul à ne table et, après avoir fait un signe à Izuku, elle s'y dirigea.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage avant que je ne t'explose la tête, la menaça Katsuki en la voyant s'installer en face de lui.  
\- On sait très bien que tu ne le feras jamais, sourit Eirin. Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?  
\- Jusqu'à ce que tu repartes à New-York et que tu me foutes la paix, cracha Katsuki en la regardant dans les yeux. »_

Eirin écarquilla les siens, surprise par la brutalité de ses mots. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais elle se retint, se levant de sa chaise à la place. Sans un mot, elle fit demi-tour et remonta dans sa chambre. La fatigue du décalage horaire et les mots de Katsuki ne faisait pas bon ménage. Une fois dans sa nouvelle chambre, Eirin se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

De son côté, Izuku se dirigea vers la table de Katchan et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Eirin n'y était plus. Il remarqua aussi que son amie n'était même plus dans la pièce et son inquiétude monta en flèche.

_« - Où est Eirin ? Demanda Izuku en regardant son ami d'enfance.  
\- Sûrement remonter dans sa chambre, répondit Bakugo en jouant avec la nourriture qu'il y avait dans son assiette. J'ai été un peu dur quand elle est venue pour me parler, avoua-t-il ensuite. »_

Izuku soupira puis s'assit en face de son ami. _**« Heureusement qu'il n'y a que nous deux dans la cuisine. » **_pensa-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? S'enquit Izuku en commençant à manger.  
\- Que j'arrêterai de lui faire la tête quand elle sera de retour à New-York et qu'elle me fichera la paix, révéla Katsuki sans même relever la tête pour regarder Izuku. »_

Ce dernier laissa tomber ses baguettes dans son bol et fixa durement Katchan. Il attrapa ce dernier par le col et le plaqua avec violence contre un mur. Les deux amis d'enfance se regardaient dans les yeux et c'est ainsi que les trouva le reste de leur classe. Kirishima, utilisant de son alter, s'approcha des deux amis avec prudence. Il était rare de voir Izuku énervé contre Katsuki, surtout que ce dernier ne se débattait même pas, alors il préférait y aller doucement.

_« - Izuku, mec, lâche-le, intervint Kirishima en posant une main sur l'épaule du vert.  
\- Tu as intérêt à réparer tes conneries dès demain matin sinon je te balance par la fenêtre, cracha Izuku à l'attention de son ami. »_

Katsuki ne bougea pas mais le vert pouvait clairement lire l'assentiment du blond dans son regard. Izuku lâcha son ami et sorti en silence de la cuisine collective pour monter dans sa chambre.

_« - Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Kirishima avec curiosité.  
\- Rien, je vais me coucher, répondit Katsuki en soufflant. »_

Silencieusement, le blond monta dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, son regard se porta sur la porte de la chambre d'Eirin et, sur la pointe des pieds, il entra dans la pièce.

Il trouva son amie en train de dormir sur son lit et il eut un sourire en coin en voyant la peluche qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Cette même peluche qu'il lui avait offerte quand elle était partie de Musutafu, dix ans plus tôt. Katsuki soupira, sachant qu'il avait vraiment fait le con avec Eirin puis il regagna sa propre chambre.

Ellipse de la nuit

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et Eirin, après avoir prit une longue douche et enfilé son uniforme scolaire, la jeune fille avait attrapé son sac de cours avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait encore ce que Katsuki lui avait dit la veille en tête et il semblerait que cela allait la travailler toute la journée.

Oubliant de passer par la case « cuisine », Eirin se dirigea directement vers la salle de classe que lui avait montrée le proviseur Nezu hier avant de la conduire à l'internat. En entrant dans la salle de cours, elle remarqua bien vite qu'il ne manquait plus qu'elle et Eirin alla s'asseoir au seul bureau de libre qui était juste à côté de celui de Bakugo.

Ce dernier fixait son amie d'enfance avec insistance mais Eirin ne lui accordait aucune attention, son regard ne quittant pas le tableau. Les mots de son ami lui torturaient encore l'esprit et elle préférait ignorer Bakugo pour le moment.

Aïzawa rentra dans la salle de cours et Eirin émit un soupir de soulagement. Ne plus sentir le regard insistant de Katsuki sur elle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas de mal à se concentrer sur les cours.

_« - Comme vous avez pu le constater hier soir, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans notre classe, fit Aïzawa d'une voix blasé. C'est pourquoi nous allons aller sur le terrain d'athlétisme afin que Tanaka nous montre son alter, termina-t-il. »_

Sans un mot, les élèves se levèrent et Eirin se positionna à côté d'Izuku. Ce dernier, le soir de son premier jour à Yuei, avait tout raconté en détails à son amie d'enfance. Donc la jeune fille savait très bien ce que son professeur principal attendait d'elle.

_« - Tanaka, une tenue de sport t'attend dans le vestiaire des filles, la prévint Aïzawa quand elle passa devant lui. »_

Eirin hocha simplement la tête et se laissa guider par Izuku jusqu'au vestiaire des filles. Eirin se changea rapidement et, toujours accompagné de son ami d'enfance, ils regagnèrent le terrain d'athlétisme.

_« - Bien Tanaka, met toi au centre et lance la balle le plus loin possible, lui indiqua Aïzawa.  
\- Avec ou sans alter ? S'enquit Eirin en se positionnant.  
\- Avec, fit Aïzawa. »_

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres d'Eirin. Au top de son professeur, la jeune fille activa son alter et envoya la balle de toutes ses forces.

_« - 902,7 mètres, dit le petit robot mesureur. »_

Eirin se retourna vers ses camarades et son professeur et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que les élèves étaient stupéfaits par sa performance.

_A suivre ..._


	3. 03 - Chapitre Trois

Chapitre Trois

Pdv Omniscient

_Précédemment :_

_Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres d'Eirin. Au top de son professeur, la jeune fille activa son alter et envoya la balle de toutes ses forces. _

_« - 902,7 mètres, dit le petit robot mesureur. »_

_Eirin se retourna vers ses camarades et son professeur et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que les élèves étaient stupéfaits par sa performance._

* * *

Eirin ne bougea pas de sa place, regardant son professeur notait son score sur une feuille. Avec son alter, elle aurait pu lancer la balle plus loin mais elle ne préférait pas tout montrer dès le premier jour.

De leur côté, les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, se demandant qu'elle était la puissance de leur nouvelle camarade de classe. Enfin, ils se le demandaient tous sauf Katsuki et Izuku, qui connaissaient la jeune fille depuis l'enfance.

_« - Combien as-tu fait au collège ? Demanda Aïzawa, attirant les regards sur lui.  
\- 795,8 mètres, répondit Eirin en s'approchant. Mais je ne contrôlais pas aussi bien mon alter, précisa-t-elle.  
\- Plutôt attaque de loin ou corps à corps ? S'enquit Aïzawa.  
\- A votre avis ? Fit Eirin en arquant un sourcil. »_

Le professeur l'étudia longuement et reconnut que le corps de sa nouvelle élève était plutôt athlétique, surtout pour une fille. Aïzawa porta ensuite le regard sur ses autres élèves et eut une idée soudaine.

_« - Bakugo, comme tu étais le premier la dernière fois, je veux un combat entre Tanaka et toi, ordonna le professeur en regardant le blond.  
\- Mais monsieur, s'interposa Kirishima, inquiet pour sa nouvelle camarade. Bakugo ne va faire qu'une bouchée de Tanaka.  
\- On verra bien, éluda Eraserhead. Mettez-vous en place, ajouta-t-il aux deux combattants. Le premier qui met l'autre à terre gagne. »_

Les deux amis d'enfance allèrent se mettre en place et, dès qu'Aïzawa lança le top départ, Katsuki fonça sur son amie. Il voulut lui mettre un crochet du droit mais Eirin l'esquiva facilement en s'envolant dans les airs. Atterrissant derrière Bakugo, la jeune fille lui tapa violemment l'arrière des genoux.

Son ami agenouillé au sol, Eirin lui tapa dans le dos, faisant tomber Katsuki à plat ventre sur le sol. Le combat n'avait peut-être pas duré longtemps mais Eirin n'avait eu aucun mal à mettre Katsuki à terre, sans même être essoufflé.

Katsuki n'en voulait même pas à son amie de l'avoir mit à terre aussi facilement devant toute leur classe. Eirin se battait trop bien pour son âge et il lui aurait été impossible de la battre. _**« Et encore, elle ne semble pas au meilleure de sa forme aujourd'hui. »**_ pensa Katsuki en se relevant.

_« - Beau combat mais faîtes en sorte de le faire durer plus longtemps, dit Aïzawa. Bon les mioches, allez vous mettre en tenue de sport, on va travailler votre endurance, ajouta-t-il en souriant mesquinement. »_

Les élèves grommelèrent mais ils regagnèrent rapidement les vestiaires. Eirin étant rester sur le terrain, commença à s'étirer pour la course d'endurance. Etant une grande sportive en dehors des cours, elle n'avait pas peur de cette course d'endurance.

De son côté, Katsuki marchait vers le vestiaire des garçons, les mains dans les poches. Il chercha la meilleure façon de présenter ses excuses à Eirin, d'autant plus qu'il sentait le regard meurtrier d'Izuku sur lui.

_« - Bah alors mec, on se fait mettre à terre facilement par une fille ? Le charia Eijiro en passant son bras autour du cou du blond.  
\- La ferme tête d'ortie, répliqua Katsuki en rentrant dans le vestiaire. Eirin n'est pas une fille comme les autres. »_

A ces mots, la plupart des garçons écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu'Izuku se contenta d'avoir un sourire en coin. _**« Il était enfin temps que Katsuki avoue ce qu'il ressentait pour Eirin, même s'il ce n'est qu'à demi mots. J'espère juste qu'Eirin restera calme quand elle apprendra la vérité. »**_ pensa-t-il en commençant à se changer.

_« - Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose Bakugo ? Se moqua Kirishima en regardant le blond.  
\- Tch j'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde tête d'ortie, maugréa Katsuki en se changeant rapidement. »_

Sans d'autres mots, il sortit du vestiaire des garçons pour regagner le terrain d'athlétisme. Les autres garçons, à la sortie du blond, se tournèrent vers Izuku, qui essaya de garder une expression neutre.

_« - Je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose que l'on ignore, fit Eijiro en s'approchant doucement du vert.  
\- Si Katchan ne vous le dit pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, esquiva Izuku en sortant à son tour du vestiaire. »_

Il rejoignit rapidement le terrain d'athlétisme et regarda Katchan s'approchait d'Eirin. De là où il était, il n'aurait aucun mal à entendre leur conversation et intervenir si nécessaire.

De son côté, Eirin continua de s'échauffer sans prendre la peine d'accorder son attention à Katsuki, qui se plaça en face d'elle. En voyant le regard du blond, elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler mais elle préférait éviter pour le moment.

_« - Tu vas me faire la tête pendant longtemps ? Demanda Katsuki en commença à s'étirer.  
\- Jusqu'à ce que je reparte à New-York et que je te foute la paix, paraphrasa-t-elle froidement.  
\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi con avec toi mais j'étais énervé que tu ne m'ais rien dis sur ton retour, s'excusa Katsuki.  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est la seule raison qui t'ait énervé ? Rétorqua Eirin en le regardant dans les yeux. »_

Katsuki alla pour lui répondre quand le reste des élèves arriva à leur tour. Ils se mirent tous en position et Izuku fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Eirin se positionnait derrière. Il la rejoignit et, en voyant le sourire en coin de son amie, le vert comprit rapidement ce qu'elle comptait faire.

_« - Evite d'y aller trop fort, lui conseilla-t-il en se mettant à côté d'elle.  
\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit simplement Eirin. »_

Izuku ne put rien ajouter d'autre qu'Aïzawa donna le top départ. Les élèves se mirent à courir mais Eirin garda un rythme lent, ne voulant pas se fatiguer tout de suite.

Le regard de la jeune fille était fixé sur Katsuki et elle trouva qu'il avait quelque chose de changer. Il était plus calme, plus serein, comme s'il quelque chose dans sa vie avait un pouvoir apaisant sur lui._** « Comme quand on était ensemble. » **_pensa Eirin en se stoppant net.

L'ayant remarqué, Izuku se stoppa aussi, se fichant de ce que pourrait dire Aïzawa. Son amie était beaucoup trop pâle pour être bien à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

_« - Eirin ça va ? S'inquiéta Izuku en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
\- Il m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais revenue parce qu'il est en couple, souffla Eirin en regardant Izuku. »_

Ce dernier alla pour lui répondre quand le regard de son amie se perdit dans le vide. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il déplaça son amie afin qu'elle ne gêne personne.

_Début de la vision_

_Eirin se trouva dans un couloir désert de Yuei. Elle tourna sur elle-même quand elle entendit des bruits. S'y approchant, elle tourna au bout du couloir mais la jeune fille ne put aller plus loin, stopper net par ce qu'elle voyait. _

_Devant elle se trouvait Katsuki en train d'embrasser -plutôt langoureusement- une jeune fille rousse -qui devait être dans une autre classe que la seconde A-. La jeune fille était plaquée au mur par le corps musclé du blond et semblait apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait. _

_Fin de la vision_

Eirin revint rapidement à elle et fut soulagée de sentir un mur derrière elle. _**« Au moins, je ne vais pas m'effondrer à terre. »**_ pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant. Izuku s'assit à côté de son amie, légèrement inquiet en voyant que le visage d'Eirin était encore pâle.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Izuku avec inquiétude.  
\- Katsuki en train d'embrassé une fille rousse dans un couloir désert du lycée, répondit Eirin, le regard fixé droit devant elle. »_

Izuku grimaça, désolé pour la peine qu'il voyait commencer à prendre place sur le visage d'Eirin. La jeune fille avait toujours des sentiments pour Katsuki et Izuku était sûr qu'il en était de même pour le blond. Ils avaient essayé de sortir ensemble, vu qu'ils s'aimaient depuis un bon nombre d'année, l'été avant leur entrée -à Katsuki et lui- à Yuei mais le couple n'avait pas tenu la distance.

_« - Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit au téléphone ? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant Izuku.  
\- Je pense qu'il voulait le faire en face à face, répondit Izuku avec un petit sourire. Tu penses pouvoir reprendre la course ? »_

Eirin acquiesça, courir lui changerait les esprits, et Izuku se leva avant d'aider son amie à faire de même. Ils reprirent la course d'endurance, Eirin faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser obnubiler par les images de sa vision.

La course d'endurance se termina rapidement et les élèves, essoufflés, se regroupèrent autour d'Aïzawa. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur Midoriya et Tanaka, qu'il avait vu s'arrêté en pleine course.

_« - Allez-vous changer les mioches, ordonna-t-il. Midoriya et Tanaka venaient me voir, ajouta-t-il. »_

Les deux élèves s'approchèrent de leur professeur principal tandis que leurs camarades allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires. Enfin seul Katsuki resta à l'écart, attendant ses deux amis d'enfance. Le visage pâle d'Eirin était beaucoup trop inquiétant pour qu'il n'y prête pas attention.

_« - Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtés en pleine course ? Demanda Aïzawa avec sérieux.  
\- J'ai eu une vision, répondit Eirin en gardant un visage neutre. J'étais un peu chamboulée alors Izuku m'a emmené à l'écart pour que je ne gêne personne, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Fait en sorte de contrôler tes visions Tanaka, dit simplement Aïzawa avant de leur tourner le dos. »_

Il regagna le bâtiment tandis que ses deux élèves regagnèrent les vestiaires. En voyant que Bakugo les attendait, Eirin accéléra le pas et rentra rapidement dans les vestiaires des filles.

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Katsuki en regardant Izuku avec les sourcils froncés.  
\- Elle a eu une vision de toi en train d'embrasser Kendo dans un couloir désert du lycée, répondit Izuku d'un ton neutre. »_

_**« Eh merde ! »**_ Fut la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Katsuki en entendant cette phrase.

_A suivre …_


	4. 04 - Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre Quatre

Pdv Omniscient

_Précédemment :_

_En voyant que Bakugo les attendait, Eirin accéléra le pas et rentra rapidement dans les vestiaires des filles._

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Katsuki en regardant Izuku avec les sourcils froncés.  
\- Elle a eu une vision de toi en train d'embrasser Kendo dans un couloir désert du lycée, répondit Izuku d'un ton neutre. »_

_**« Eh merde ! »**__ Fut la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Katsuki en entendant cette phrase._

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement pour Eirin. Depuis ce matin, elle n'avait cessé de se repasser en boucle sa vision. Et cela fut encore plus dur quand, durant le repas du déjeuner, elle le vit en vrai.

**Flash Back**

Eirin suivait Izuku jusqu'à la cafétéria. Elle écoutait son ami lui racontait une quelconque histoire quand ce dernier se stoppa. Curieuse, Eirin suivit la direction du regard d'Izuku et elle arrêta de respirer.

Devant eux, se trouvait Katsuki et Itsuka Kendo -Izuku lui ayant apprit à leur pause de la matinée- enlacés. Ils étaient tellement proches, beaucoup trop pour Eirin, qui ne supportait plus cette vue.

Prenant sur elle, la jeune fille lia son bras à celui d'Izuku et les deux amis s'approchèrent de self. Ils se servirent et Eirin suivit son ami jusqu'à une table, où d'autres élèves de leur classe étaient installés. _**« Et le plus loin de Katsuki et sa copine. »**_ pensa Eirin en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement.

**Fin du flash back**

Eirin fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnerie, annonçant la fin de la journée. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires de cours dans son sac à dos et attendit Izuku, ce dernier prenant son temps.

_« - Pourquoi tu prends ton temps ? Demanda Eirin qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
\- Pour éviter que tu recroises Katchan et Kendo en sortant, répondit Izuku en fermant son sac à dos. »_

Eirin lui sourit en guise de remerciement et les deux amis d'enfance sortirent de la salle de classe. Grâce à Izuku, Eirin ne croisa pas Katsuki et sa copine et la jeune Tanaka fut reconnaissante envers son ami.

Eirin, en dehors d'Izuku, s'était aussi rapprochée de Momo Yaoyorozu, avec qui elle avait fait connaissance pendant la pause déjeuné. Étonnamment, les deux jeunes filles avaient beaucoup de points en commun, notamment le fait d'avoir grandi dans une famille aisé.

_« - Tu comptes appeler ton père pour lui raconter ta première journée ? Demanda Izuku alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur dortoir.  
\- Vu que je le vois ce weekend, je lui raconterai tout à ce moment là, répondit Eirin avec un grand sourire. Enfin, je vais omettre certains détails, ajouta-t-elle. »_

Izuku ria légèrement et la jeune fille ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ils montèrent d'abord dans la chambre d'Izuku, qui posa ses affaires de cours avant de rejoindre celle d'Eirin.

Cette dernière, en voyant ces nombreux cartons, eut un immense sourire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir décorer sa chambre comme elle le voudrait. Posant son sac de cours près de son bureau, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit deux places.

_« - Je sens que tu vas bien dormir cette nuit et les prochaines nuits, s'amusa Izuku en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie.  
\- Et moi, contrairement à toi, je pense que cette nuit va être mauvaise en voyant la journée que j'ai passé aujourd'hui, soupira Eirin en le regardant.  
\- Si jamais cela arrive, sache que ma porte de chambre t'est ouverte, que ce soit pour cette nuit ou pour les autres nuits, la rassura Izuku. »_

Les deux amis d'enfance furent interrompus par des coups donnés à la porte de la chambre et Eirin autorisa la personne à rentrer de la voix. En voyant que c'était Momo, la jeune Tanaka sauta de son lit pour aller serrer sa nouvelle amie dans ses bras.

Le jeune Midoriya eut un léger sourire en voyant qu'Eirin avait réussi à se faire une amie. Surtout Momo. La jeune Yaoyorozu était discrète avant l'arrivée d'Eirin et Izuku était sûr que son amie d'enfance allait légèrement changer le tempérament de Momo.

_« - Je vais vous laisser entre filles, dit Izuku en se levant du lit.  
\- Tu peux rester Midoriya-kun, fit Momo en le regardant avec un sourire.  
\- Oh oui, reste avec nous, ajouta Eirin en lui faisant une moue suppliante. »_

Izuku, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser à la jeune Tanaka quand elle faisait cette tête, se rassit sur le lit, faisant pousser un cri de victoire aux deux filles.

Ces dernières vinrent s'installer sur le lit deux places -quoi qu'un peu plus grand finalement- puis les trois élèves se mirent à faire leurs devoirs. Eirin aida ses deux amis, étant en avance sur le programme scolaire.

_« - Comment tu sais ça alors que l'on vient à peine de commencer le chapitre ? Demanda Momo en voyant Eirin résoudre une équation compliqué en une minute.  
\- A New-York, mon père me faisait suivre des cours par correspondance pour que je sois en avance sur le programme scolaire, répondit Eirin en regardant son amie. Et c'est pratique car cela me permet d'être première de la classe, ajouta-t-elle avec une fausse vantardise. »_

Les trois amis ne tardèrent pas à rire puis ils terminèrent leurs devoirs. Suite à cela, Izuku et Momo se mirent à aider Eirin à décorer sa chambre comme la jeune Tanaka le voulait.

Le lit double se retrouva donc recouvert de coussins gris et rose pâle de diverses tailles tandis que Momo commençait à placer les cadres photos sur une étagère. Seulement, quand la jeune fille à l'alter de création tomba sur une photo de Katsuki et Eirin -plus que proche-, elle se dirigea vers sa nouvelle amie.

_« - Katsuki et toi avait l'air plus qu'amis sur cette photo, fit remarquer Momo en tendant le cadre à Eirin.  
\- Seulement sur cette photo, sourit doucement cette dernière en prenant le cadre. Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant.  
\- En même temps, tu ne fais rien pour que cela s'arrange, intervint Izuku en continuant de ranger les nombreux livres de son amie.  
\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de sourire hypocritement à chaque fois qu'il sera avec sa copine, répliqua sèchement Eirin.  
\- On peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Momo, perdue. »_

Les deux amis d'enfance regardèrent la jeune fille à l'alter de création et Eirin se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Momo, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une fille de son âge à qui parlait.

_« - Katsuki et moi sommes sortis ensemble deux mois avant qu'il n'intègre Yuei. Au début, tout se passait bien mais la distance a été trop dur à supporter et Katsuki a préféré tout arrêter, raconta Eirin en regardant la photo. On est donc rester amis mais mes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas changé.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'Izuku a choisi de ne pas s'asseoir à la table de Katsuki ce midi, comprit Momo. »_

Depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'Eirin au repas du midi, elle avait trouvé bizarre le fait qu'Izuku prenne soin de leur nouvelle camarade comme il prendrait soin d'un objet très fragile. Mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux le comportement du vert.

_« - Tout à fait, acquiesça Izuku à la place d'Eirin.  
\- Comment tu as appris que Bakugo était en couple avec Kendo ? Demanda Momo. Ils sont pourtant discrets.  
\- Comme tu as pu le voir ce matin, mon alter me permet de contrôler l'air, mais j'en ai un autre, plus passif, expliqua Eirin avec sérieux. Ce dernier me permet d'avoir des visions du passé comme du futur mais elles me viennent à n'importe quel moment comme je peux ne pas en avoir pendant longtemps, précisa-t-elle.  
\- Et Eirin a eu une vision de Katchan et Kendo ce matin pendant la course d'orientation, ajouta Izuku.  
\- Pas le meilleur moyen d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, grimaça Momo avant de regarder sa nouvelle amie. C'est pour ça que Midoriya a tout fait pour ne pas que tu te retrouves seule avec Bakugo ? »_

Pour seule réponse, Eirin acquiesça puis elle reprit le rangement de sa chambre en silence. Échangeant un rapide regard, Izuku fit comprendre à Momo qu'Eirin ne dirait plus rien et ils remirent à aider leur amie.

L'heure du dînée arriva bien vite et ce fut le pas traînant qu'Eirin se laissa conduire jusqu'à la cuisine commune au 1-A par ses deux amis. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim, se doutant que son père avait du glisser une boîte de cookies maison dans ses affaires.

_« - Je ne peux pas manger dans ma chambre ? Demanda Eirin à l'oreille d'Izuku.  
\- Si tu t'isoles, les autres auront du mal à apprendre à te connaître, répondit Momo qui avait entendu la question.  
\- Rien ne les empêche de venir me parler non plus, se renfrogna Eirin en suivant tout de même ses amis.  
\- Le fait que tu n'es eu aucun mal à mettre Bakugo à terre et que tu abordes un visage dénué d'émotions les tiens un peu à l'écart de ta personne, répliqua Momo avec un léger sourire.  
\- Cela ne t'a pas empêché d'apprendre à me connaître, bouda Eirin. »_

A l'entente de cette phrase, Momo et Izuku se mirent à rire et la jeune Tanaka ne tarda pas à imiter ses deux amis. Les trois élèves allèrent se servirent -Eirin ne prenant que des crudités- puis ils s'installèrent à une table qui, malheureusement pour la jeune Tanaka, était près de celle de Katsuki.

_« - On ne pourrait pas s'asseoir ailleurs ? Chuchota Eirin en voyant que la chaise de Bakugo était juste derrière elle.  
\- Non, dit fermement Izuku. Il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes au bout d'un moment, chuchota-t-il ensuite. »_

Comme s'il avait deviné que l'on parlait de lui, Katsuki se leva de sa chaise et se positionna à côté d'Eirin. La jeune femme ne lui prêta nullement attention, préférant commencer à manger le contenu de son assiette.

En ayant marre d'être ignorer, Katsuki posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eirin, qui se figea à ce contact. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contact physique avec Katsuki -depuis leur séparation pour tout dire- alors elle trouvait cela normal que son corps se fige.

_« - On peut parler ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. »_

Eirin alla pour refuser quand elle croisa les regards encourageants d'Izuku et Momo. Sans un mot, elle se leva, se défaisant par la même occasion du contact de Katsuki, puis sortit de la cuisine. Le jeune Bakugo suivit son amie, repassant en boucle les mots qu'il voulait dire à Eirin.

_A suivre ..._

What do you want to do ?

New mailCopy


	5. 05 - Chapitre Cinq

Chapitre Cinq

Pdv Omniscient

_Précédemment : _

_« - On peut parler ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. »_

_Eirin alla pour refuser quand elle croisa les regards encourageants d'Izuku et Momo. Sans un mot, elle se leva, se défaisant par la même occasion du contact de Katsuki, puis sortit de la cuisine. Le jeune Bakugo suivit son amie, repassant en boucle les mots qu'il voulait dire à Eirin._

* * *

Katsuki et Eirin marchèrent un petit moment, la jeune fille ne voulant pas que ses camarades entendent si jamais elle s'énervait. Parce qu'elle savait que, peu importe ce que lui dirai Katsuki, elle finirait par s'énerver.

Arrivé dans un couloir assez éloigné de la cuisine commune, Eirin se retourna brusquement vers Katsuki, le fusillant du regard. Si au début, il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il perdit ses mots en voyant la fureur mais aussi la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? _Demanda d'emblée Eirin, essayant de contenir sa colère. _  
\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, _répondit Katsuki en baissant la tête._ »

Il sut qu'Eirin avait laissé s'exprimer sa colère quand une forte bourrasque de vent se déchaîna contre lui. Et par se comportement, il comprit qu'il avait vraiment été trop loin.

« - Parce que tu penses que d'apprendre que ton ex est en couple par une vision est mieux que de l'apprendre par toi de vive-voix ? _S'énerva Eirin, faisant relever le regard de Katsuki sur elle. _Te rends-tu compte de comment j'ai pu me sentir après cette putain de vision ? J'aurai pu m'effondrer à terre si Izuku ne m'avait pas emmené plus loin, _ajouta-t-elle sèchement.  
_\- Je suis désolé, _s'excusa Katsuki en baissant les yeux. _Je voulais te le dire quand je t'avais au téléphone mais j'avais peur que cela change quelque chose entre nous, _se justifia-t-il. _»

A sa phrase, Eirin éclata dans un rire ironique. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, rien n'était plus pareil entre eux et ils le savaient tout les deux.

« - C'est une blague ? _Fit Eirin en se calmant._ Tu avais peur que ça change quelque chose entre nous ? _Répéta-t-elle comme pour être sûre._ Mais tout avait déjà changé depuis que nous avons rompu, non que tu m'ais quittée, _asséna-t-elle froidement._  
\- Eirin … _commença Katsuki en relevant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la jeune fille._  
\- Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit, _le coupa-t-elle._ »

Sans attendre qu'il lui réponde, Eirin dépassa Katsuki, faisant attention à passer loin de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas la retenir. Elle rejoignit la cuisine et se rassit à sa place. Eirin commença ensuite à manger, ignorant les regards inquisiteur d'Izuku et Momo.

« - Vous ne mangez pas ? _Demanda Eirin l'air de rien._  
\- On a terminé nos assiettes quand tu es parties parlé à Katsuki,_ répondit Izuku._ Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, _sourit Eirin._ »

Cette dernière recommença à manger son assiette quand elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Relevant lentement la tête, elle reconnut Ochako Uraraka avec qui elle avait brièvement parlé lors du repas du midi.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? _Demanda Eirin._  
-Avec les autres, on voudrait apprendre à te connaître alors on aimerait bien savoir si tu étais partante pour une soirée où on te posera des questions chacun notre tour, _expliqua Ochako avec un grand sourire._  
\- Bien sûr, _fit Eirin en lui rendant son sourire._ Je finis juste de manger et je vous rejoindrai dans le salon commun, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Ochako acquiesça vivement de la tête et elle sortit de la cuisine, sûrement avertir le reste de la classe qu'Eirin avait accepté.

« - Tu vas vraiment répondre à leur question ? _Demanda Izuku avec une curiosité évidente. _  
\- Bah oui, _répondit Eirin en finissant son assiette._ Si je veux m'intégrer, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à me connaître, _ajouta-t-elle. _On y va ? »

Izuku acquiesça, surpris que son amie d'enfance n'ait encore rien dit sur sa conversation avec Katsuki. Suivit par Momo qui était restée silencieuse, ils débarrassèrent puis regagnèrent le salon commun.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, Izuku et Momo se figèrent en voyant que Kendo les avait rejoints. Ils portèrent leur regard sur Eirin mais cette dernière avait prit place à côté d'Uraraka et donc le plus loin possible du couple.

« - On fait quoi si Eirin s'énerve ? _Demanda doucement Momo à Izuku.  
_\- On l'attrapa et on l'emmène le plus loin possible, _répondit ce dernier avec sérieux._ »

Ils prirent place à côté de la jeune Tanaka qui leur adressa un grand sourire. Elle savait, en voyant la mine inquiète de ses deux amis, qu'ils appréhendaient un quelconque énervement de sa part mais la jeune fille prenait extrêmement sur elle pour que cela ne se produise pas.

« - Ne vous en faîte pas, j'ai tout sous contrôle, _leur chuchota-t-elle pour les rassurer._ Bon, qui commence ? _Fit-elle ensuite plus fort au reste de sa classe._ »

Elle vit ses camarades s'échangeaient des regards et ce fut finalement Mina qui posa la première question. Intérieurement, elle remercia Izuku de lui avoir fait la présentation de la classe pendant la pause déjeuné.

« - Depuis combien de temps tu connais Izuku ? _Lui demanda Ashido avec un immense sourire. _  
\- Depuis l'enfance, nos mères étaient amies et on habitait le même quartier, _répondit Eirin en souriant aux souvenirs. _  
\- Donc tu connais aussi Bakugo depuis l'enfance ? _Demanda Kirishima avec excitation. _»

A cette question, Eirin se tendit et Izuku fronça les sourcils quand il le vit. Il regarda son amie et remarqua le regard glacial qu'elle lançait à leur ami commun.

« - Rapidement, _répondit un peu froidement Eirin._ On s'est juste croisé à plusieurs reprises. »

La jeune fille remarqua la mâchoire contractée de Katsuki mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Tout comme les autres ne firent aucunes remarques sur le ton froid d'Eirin.

« - Comment as-tu trouvé ton premier jour à Yuei ? _Lui demanda Uraraka avec joie. _  
\- C'était génial ! _S'exclama Eirin en la regardant. _Izuku m'avait parlé de l'excitation qu'il ressentait après chaque journée de cours mais je dois dire que l'imaginer et le ressentir est complètement différent, _ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _»

Le dit Izuku eut un sourire gêné en voyant que ses camarades le regardaient mais le jeune homme aux cheveux vert gardait tout de même à l'esprit le changement de comportement d'Eirin.

« - Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Midoriya et toi ? _Questionna Kendo avec un sourire sournois. _»

A cette question, Eirin se tendit tout comme Izuku. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose regarda celle qui avait les cheveux roux avec un regard froid. Un long courant d'air se fit sentir dans toute la salle et Izuku se tendit encore plus. Il se redressa légèrement, prêt à sauter sur Eirin pour la calmer s'il le fallait.

« - Pourquoi cette question ? _Demanda cette dernière beaucoup trop calmement. _  
\- Parce que vous êtes très proches pour de simples amis et que cela porte à confusion, _précisa Kendo avec mesquinerie. _»

Eirin eut un sourire en coin et l'air fut moins chargé en tension. De son côté, Izuku fronça les sourcils en voyant le corps d'Eirin se détendre. _**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? » **_pensa-t-il légèrement paniqué.

« - Malheureusement, je ne suis pas du tout le genre d'Izuku mais plus celui de Bakugo, _répliqua la jeune Tanaka avec amusement._ »

Kendo ainsi que le reste de la 1-A écarquillèrent les yeux face à cette réplique. Izuku, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude. S'il avait pensé que son amie allait s'énerver, cette dernière avait choisi l'option "Jouons avec la copine de mon ex" au lieu de l'option "Tapons sur la copine de mon ex".

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _Grogna Kendo en regardant Eirin méchamment. _  
\- Comment ça ? _Fit cette dernière, toujours avec le sourire._  
\- Si tu as seulement croisé Bakugo à plusieurs reprises, comment tu peux savoir que tu es plus son genre que celui d'Izuku ? _Demanda Kendo d'un ton sec.  
_\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, _répondit froidement Eirin mais avec le sourire._ D'autres questions ? _Ajouta-t-elle en regardant le reste de la classe._ »

Kaminari leva la main et Eirin reporta toute son attention sur l'électrique. Elle préférait ça car elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle aurait pu retenir son alter.

« - C'est quoi ton alter ? _Demanda Denki avec curiosité._  
\- Je contrôle l'air, _déclara Eirin en faisant une légère démonstration._ C'est un alter bien pratique quand je fais un combat en corps à corps, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

A tour de rôle, les élèves lui posèrent des questions auxquelles Eirin répondit avec plaisir. Dans son lycée à New-York, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis. A cause de son mauvais comportement mais aussi à cause du fait que les personnes l'approchait parce qu'elle était la fille du grand héro Daïchi.

Les élèves finirent par monter se coucher et Katsuki, après avoir rapidement embrassé Kendo avant qu'elle ne reparte dans son dortoir, monta dans sa chambre.

Après avoir enfilé son short de pyjama, l'explosif s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à observer son plafond. Malgré lui, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Eirin, qui était dans la chambre jusqu'à côté.

En limitant ses visites chez Eirin pendant les vacances, le blond s'était persuadé qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle mais il devait se rendre compte qu'il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne.

Il aimait encore Eirin mais il était avec Itsuka maintenant. Il devait tout faire pour oublier la jeune Tanaka. C'est sur cette résolution que Katsuki ferma les yeux et rejoignit le pays des rêves.

Sans se douter que, dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se défoulait sur ses multiples cousins.

_A suivre …_

What do you want to do ?

New mailCopy


	6. 06 - Chapitre Six

Chapitre Six

Pdv Omniscient

_Précédemment :_

_Après avoir enfilé son short de pyjama, l'explosif s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à observer son plafond. Malgré lui, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Eirin, qui était dans la chambre jusqu'à côté._

_En limitant ses visites chez Eirin pendant les vacances, le blond s'était persuadé qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle mais il devait se rendre compte qu'il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne._

_Il aimait encore Eirin mais il était avec Itsuka maintenant. Il devait tout faire pour oublier la jeune Tanaka. C'est sur cette résolution que Katsuki ferma les yeux et rejoignit le pays des rêves._

_Sans se douter que, dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se défoulait sur ses multiples cousins._

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le premier jour cours d'Eirin au lycée Yuei. Et c'étaient les deux jours les plus longs qu'elle avait passé de sa vie.

Pendant deux jours, Eirin avait du supporter le couple que formait Bakugo et Kendo. A chaque pause, elle les trouvait coller l'un à l'autre et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Si au début, elle avait fait tout son possible pour les ignorer, Eirin s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de Kendo. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Surtout qu'elle rêvait souvent du couple, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

Soupirant de mécontentement en entendant son réveil sonnait pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes, Eirin l'éteignit et entreprit de se lever de son lit. Si elle avait pu, elle serait restée plus longtemps au lit mais vu que son père venait lui rendre visite dans la matinée, elle devait se lever.

S'habillant avec les affaires qu'elle avait préparé la veille au soir -soit un skinny bleu foncé troué aux genoux et un maillot ample blanc- elle attrapa sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune des filles.

Elle y trouva Momo et les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent dans les bras. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Eirin s'était vraiment attachée à Momo, qu'elle considérait comme une meilleure amie. Et cela était réciproque.

_« - Comment s'est passée ta nuit ? Demanda Momo avec inquiétude. »_

Depuis deux jours, Eirin dormait mal la nuit et cela se voyait sans problème sur son visage. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait donc prit l'habitude de rejoindre Momo dans sa chambre, trouvant qu'Izuku en faisait assez pour elle la journée.

_« - Mal mais j'ai tout de même réussi à dormir une heure de plus que d'habitude, souffla Eirin en se regardant dans le miroir. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour cacher mes cernes à mon père, souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains sous ses yeux.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Momo en posant une main sur son épaule, il suffit d'un peu de maquillage et le tour est joué, fit-elle avec un sourire. »_

Eirin sourit à son tour et laissa son amie s'occuper d'elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle préférait largement que ce soit Momo qui la maquille car elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle craignait faire n'importe quoi.

_« - Comment tu vas faire si jamais ton père croise Bakugo ? Demanda Momo en appliquant une crème sur le visage de son amie.  
\- Je lui dirai la vérité, fit simplement Eirin en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui mentir alors je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. »_

Même si elle ne la voyait pas, Momo acquiesça tout de même aux paroles de son amie et continua à la maquiller. Cela lui prit seulement quelques minutes, Eirin ne supportant ps d'avoir le visage tartiner de maquillage.

Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé, les deux filles attrapèrent leur trousse de toilette et sortirent de la salle de bain. Elles s'arrêtèrent d'abord dans la chambre de Momo pour que cette dernière y pose ses affaires avant de monter dans la chambre d'Eirin.

Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Eirin alla ranger ses affaires de toilette avant de rejoindre Momo sur le lit. Les deux filles étaient allongées et regardaient le plafond dans un silence reposant.

Et c'est dans cette même position que les trouva Izuku quand il vint chercher son amie. Sachant que cela ne servait à rien de frapper à la porte, il entra directement dans la chambre d'Eirin et sourit en voyant les deux jeunes filles allongées dans le lit de la jeune Tanaka.

_« - Un problème ? Fit justement cette dernière en voyant son ami se pencher sur elle.  
\- Ton père est en bas avec ton frère, dit simplement Izuku. »_

A la mention de son frère, Eirin se releva rapidement de son lit et sortit en courant de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers, sans prendre en compte les regards surpris que ses camarades lui lançaient et se dirigea vers le salon commun.

Ignorant complètement son père, Eirin sauta dans les bras de son frère, qui la rattrapa de justesse pour la serrer contre lui. Eizo Tanaka était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui travaillait dans l'agence de héros de son père. Bien que très proche de sa petite sœur -et encore plus depuis la mort de leur mère-, les deux enfants Tanaka ne s'étaient pas vu depuis au moins trois mois, Eizo étant partit en mission.

Eriko avait alors profité du retour de son fils pour l'amené avec lui voir Eirin au lycée Yuei. Et, en voyant l'énorme sourire sur le visage fatigué de sa fille -un papa voit tout-, il sut qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. La présence d'Eizo allait être bénéfique pour Eirin.

_« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, sourit cette dernière en se détachant enfin de son frère. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton retour ?  
\- Papa voulait te faire la surprise et cela semble avoir fonctionné, sourit Eizo à son tour.  
\- Oui c'est sûr, fit Eirin en serrant une nouvelle fois son frère dans ses bras.  
\- Eh oh, je suis là moi ! Intervint Eriko, faussement blessé de l'ignorance de sa fille à son égard. »_

Riant légèrement, Eirin lâcha son frère pour se blottir contre son père. Ce dernier serra sa fille contre avant de l'éloigner pour l'observer attentivement. Elle avait un visage fatiguée, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait après une semaine à Yuei, et cela inquiéta tout de suite Eriko.

_« - Tu ne dors pas assez la nuit ? Demanda-t-il en caressant la joue de sa fille.  
\- Certains rêves ne veulent pas disparaître et reviennent assez souvent, dit simplement Eirin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Izuku et Momo veillent sur moi tout les jours, ajouta-t-elle pour rassurer son père. »_

En parlant de ces derniers, ils rentrèrent au même moment où Eirin se retourna. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis, les attrapant respectivement par le bras, avant de les traîner vers son père et son frère.

_« - Je ne pense pas avoir à vous présenter Izuku, dit Eirin avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- En effet, sourit à son tour Eriko. Comment tu vas mon garçon ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'ami d'enfance de sa fille.  
\- Très bien monsieur, fit Izuku avec gêne.  
\- Et je vous présente Momo Yaoyorozu, continua Eirin en désignant son amie du doigt. Momo, voici mon père Eriko et mon frère Eizo, présenta-t-elle ensuite.  
\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit Momo en s'inclinant poliment. »_

Les deux hommes Tanaka répondirent qu'eux aussi puis Izuku et Momo laissèrent la petite famille ensemble. Alors que les deux amis rentraient dans la cuisine, Izuku retint Katsuki qui allait sortir de la pièce au même moment.

_« - Eriko et Eizo sont dans le salon commun avec Eirin alors évite d'y aller, le prévint le vert avec sérieux. »_

Katsuki acquiesça et il accompagna Izuku jusqu'à une table, où Momo ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Avant l'arrivée d'Eirin à Yuei, Izuku et Momo ne se parlait que très peu, n'étant pas spécialement proche. Mais la présence d'Eirin avait changé les choses.

_« - Comment va Eirin ? Demanda Katsuki avec curiosité. »_

L'explosif regarda les deux amis de son ex petite-amie échanger un regard avant qu'ils ne reposent les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas parlé -de son propre gré- avec Eirin depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué pour Kendo et lui.

_« - Bien, elle a juste du mal à dormir, répondit Izuku d'un ton neutre. Elle rejoint Momo pour la nuit et je la surveille la journée, ajouta-t-il à la question que Katsuki allait poser. »_

Le blond acquiesça seulement, rassuré de savoir qu'Eirin n'était pas seule après une nuit difficile. Il savait à quel point les cauchemars de la jeune Tanaka pouvait être effrayant vu que c'était lui que la jeune fille venait voir avant.

_« - Ca à l'air de bien se passer entre Kendo et toi pour que vous vous affichez dans les couloirs, l'accusa Momo.  
\- Elle veut marquer son territoire devant Eirin, rétorqua Katsuki sur la défensive. »_

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un regard noir de la part d'Izuku, l'explosif fut surpris qu'il vienne de Momo. La jeune femme avait un regard tellement froid que Katsuki en eut des frissons dans le dos. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'Eirin avait intégré Yuei et elle avait noué une très forte amitié avec Momo. Cette dernière n'hésitant pas à défendre son amie et Katsuki savait qu'Eirin ferait de même pour Momo.

_« - Bien qu'il soit tout à fait normal que Kendo marque son territoire, je pense qu'elle pourrait le faire avec un peu plus de retenu, intervint Izuku d'un ton calme. Eirin a comprit que vous étiez en couple alors arrêtez de vous pavaner devant son nez, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de son ami d'enfance.  
\- Je le dirai à Itsuka dans ce cas, acquiesça Katsuki. »_

De son côté, Eirin avait emmené son frère et son père dans sa chambre. Et, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit avec Eizo, le père de famille prit place sur une chaise face à sa fille et la regarda avec inquiétude. En voyant cela, Eirin comprit qu'elle ne pourra pas échapper à l'interrogatoire de son père.

_A suivre ..._


End file.
